


Various Climaxes

by pommedeplume



Series: The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Topped [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Harry Potter, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Come as Lube, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POC Harry Potter, Polyamory, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, soap as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(March 2001) </p><p>Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter are home after a short day at work while their girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, is out of the house. They decide to experiment with something called stamina potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Climaxes

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: October 7, 2017. Added about 400 words, rearranged some stuff and generally made better.

“I can’t believe how bored I am,” Harry said, lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom.

“Want me to pretend to be a dark wizard? I could lace Diagon Alley with mandrakes for fun,” Neville suggested, sitting on the side of the bed.

“Please. No. I don’t want more work. I just need… something to do,” Harry said.

“Too bad Ginny’s busy. We could have some fun,” Neville said, winking at his boyfriend.

Harry smirked and shook his head.

“Who knew Neville Longbottom was such a randy bastard? You’ve got two girlfriends and a boyfriend to keep you busy and you still want more?”

Neville laughed and shrugged.

“Not like we ever get up to much on our own,” Neville said.

“We never have the time,” Harry countered.

“We do now…”

Neville grinned at Harry, biting his lip and adjusting himself within his robes. Harry peered around to Neville’s front.

“Your cock is hard, your randy shit,” Harry said.

“And you’re not?” Neville said, glancing at the tent Harry was pitching in his robes.

“You noticed, did you?” Harry asked as Neville slid a hand up Harry’s thigh, over his Auror’s robes.

Harry’s green eyes watched in silence as Neville rubbed him through his robes.

“We really haven’t had a go of it since Berlin, have we?” Harry said, referring to a night two years before that first began their love affair.

“Not without Ginny,” Neville said.

Harry’s head turned to Ginny’s night stand, looking intense.

"Have something in mind, Harry?" Neville asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Ginny ordered something not too long ago at my request. I've been thinking about trying it out," Harry said and rolled over and out of bed, crouching before the night stand.

He opened it and pulled out a medium sized red bottle and a spoon. He then walked over to Neville and held it out.

“It's a called Stamina Potion. Anyone can use it but it's mostly intended for people with… well, our anatomy“ Harry said.

“I’m listening. What’s itdo… specifically?” Neville asked.

”It's supposed to keep you hard for a good while. Gets you _really_ turned on. And it removes that feeling after you come. You know how you just… lose interest in sex and it gets sensitive and soft?” Harry asked.

Neville sighed and nodded.

"I hate that sometimes,” Neville said, his mouth twitching in a smile.

"Well, this stops that. At least temporarily. We could… have some fun," Harry said.

"I'd say. Merlin, think about how much Ginny comes,” Neville said, approaching Harry.

“Uh huh. Especially when we take turns pleasing her,” Harry said, stepping forward and touching Neville’s face.

“Imagine being able to come like that,” Neville said. 

Harry leaned down and gave him a deep, slow kiss then said, "Want to have a go at it?"

“Merlin, yes,” Neville replied.

Harry poured a small amount in a spoon then quickly sipped it. 

“Woah,” Harry said, his pelvic region pumped as he stared down with awe.

Harry handed the bottle over to Neville and quickly removed his robes, pants and socks until he was standing naked in front of Neville, glaring down at his thick cock and swollen bollocks. Harry was tall, dark and lean from head to toe and he had never looked sexier.

“Did your cock get bigger?” Neville asked then took a spoonful of the potion as well.

Nearly immediately he felt a change inside of himself. He felt himself getting hard even though he was already hard.

“Oh. Shit,” Neville whispered, suddenly feeling an incredible urge to do sexual things.

Just like Harry he felt as everything down there got tense, tight and painful from swelling. Oh, Merlin, he needed to _come_! He felt warm all over. He reached down and wrapped a hand around it and gently fondled it.

“Mmm” Harry moaned as Neville’s hand slid around his shaft. 

Harry grabbed Neville and kissed him hard, seeming desperate. Harry’s pelvis thrust, his cock sliding while still gripped in Neville’s hand, almost as if he were fucking it.

Harry leaned into Neville’s ear and whispered, “You’re wearing too many clothes, mate.”

Neville chuckled then quickly undressed while Harry watched with approval, resuming their snogging as soon as Neville was fully bare. 

They drifted to the bed. Every inch of Neville's flesh wanted Harry’s flesh. They fell onto the bed, lips only briefly unlocking before finding each other again. Neville's hands roamed Harry's sides as their cocks rubbed together.

It felt good. It felt _really_ bloody good, in fact. Neville ground into Harry even harder and could feel familiar sexual tension rising through his body. He was on the very bloody edge already! Harry was _so_ hot and Neville wanted him _so_ bad. His full, soft lips felt so good on his and his body was so warm and eager and his cock so thick and hard.

Before Neville realized what was happening Neville let out an “Oh!” as his prick exploded, shooting hot spunk all over Harry’s shaft as he shuddered. 

“Wow,” Harry said, thrusting with speed with the stickiness between them.

“I can’t believe I came and… I want to come again,” Neville said, amazed at how rock hard he still was.

Harry was right. He didn't feel that typical sense of not wanting his cock to be touched and the lack of a drive or interest to do anything else. He was ready to go again and had no intention of slowing down now.

Harry reached between his legs and grabbed his cock and began stroking it frantically, still covered in Neville’s come. Neville leaned up and grabbed his own cock, stroking it in front of Harry, amazed at how close to coming again he was. 

Harry's face tensed, moaning "Uhhh!" as his prick shot out come out onto his stomach, in thick puddles. This immediately sent Neville over the edge and he came again, a few thick spurts landing on Harry's bollocks. 

Neville laughed, nearly on instinct, Harry joining him. This was _fun_. Neville grasped Harry's prick with his hand and began to stroke it, feeling his foreskin glide with ease, even with the stickiness. He then lowered his head down and wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, tasting the bitter saltiness of their come.

Neville sucked hard while Harry brushed Neville's blond hair with a hand and moaned. Neville loved the feel of Harry's cock in his mouth, hot, thick and hard. Sooner than Neville expected, Neville felt Harry tense up and groan as his come pulsed onto Neville's tongue, which he promptly swallowed.

"OK, Neville. Your turn," Harry said, pulling himself up then leaning over, swiftly putting his mouth on Neville’s cock, taking him deep.

Harry's soft lips and wet tongue always felt amazing on Neville's prick. Neville felt like he was going to come so quickly that the lines between having an orgasm and not having an orgasm were starting to blur.

Neville's body clenched and Harry pulled on Neville's balls and wrapped a hand around the base, stopping Neville from coming for just a moment. Neville felt pleasure peak for a nearly uncomfortable second before Harry removed his hand and Neville's come shot down his throat, though he could tell it wasn't a lot and his cock did feel a bit sore, even as it remained fully erect.

Harry pulled his mouth off Neville's cock, looked up at and laughed, Neville joining him. After a moment Harry fell on top of Neville, kissing him as their bodies slid together. Neville breathed in Harry’s ear, “I want your arse.”

“Mmm,” Harry said, giving Neville a kiss then sliding off the bed.

Harry performed a cleansing charm while Neville thoroughly lubed up his aching cock. Harry climbed back on the bed, sticking his glorious arse up in the air. Neville’s slick hand stroked himself, ready for Harry’s tightness on his cock. He only wished he hadn’t spilled so much come already, thinking he could’ve saved it up.

Neville climbed on the bed and positioned himself behind Harry’s hole. He rubbed the slick head of his cock around the rim of the hole, making Harry giggle and moan. Neville gently pushed inside, with some help from Harry who groaned in pleasure as he pushed back. 

Once completely inside Neville began to gently thrust in and out, enjoying the tight feel of Harry's arse and the glide of the lube. Harry was moaning and stroking his prick with great enthusiasm. Neville wanted to waste no time in coming again. If they could both do it again and again why not get as much out of this as they could.

Neville thrust hard while Harry slammed back against him. Neville felt Harry's hole clench around him and Harry's body jerked as he moaned in orgasm. Neville immediately came in response, unable to help himself.

Breathing hard, Harry turned back to look at Neville and said, "Lay down on the bed, mate. I've got an idea."

Neville pulled out and did as Harry asked. Harry got up and got the lubricating potion. He stuck two fingers in the jar then slid them to his arsehole where Neville could tell he was rubbing the rim and pushing them in a little. 

Harry then came over and put a more of the lube on Neville's cock. After setting the jar aside Harry climbed on the bed and straddled Neville's midsection, his hole positioned above Neville's cock. Harry then slowly pushed himself onto Neville's cock, his face looking tense but eager as he did so.

Swiftly, Harry had all of Neville inside of him and began to push himself on and off it, his own fat prick bouncing as he did so, slapping the softness of Neville’s belly. Gradually, he began to increase the speed. Harry was a strong, fit man and he knew how to move his body and take Neville inside of.

Neville realized he was grinning so much it hurt. He couldn't help it. This was new and exciting. Harry’s cock was slapping his stomach so hard it hurt. Something about seeing it this was too much for Neville and with a strain and rush of ecstasy he came yet again, squealing loudly

"Merlin's prick!" Neville called out as he felt his cock pulsing inside of Harry. It really was pretty sore now and Neville wondered if the stamina potion might wear off soon.

"OK, Harry. I want you to fuck my arse now," Neville said.

Harry smiled and pulled himself off Neville and went and lubed up his own cock while Neville rolled over. Neville grabbed headboard and stuck out his arse.

"Harry… will you tie me up first?" Neville asked, looking back at Harry.

"If you like," Harry said then went over and grabbed his wand from the dresser, calling out, "Incarcerous!"

Two ropes flew out and grasped Neville's wrists to the headboard properly. It would all be in Harry's control now. Harry got back on the bed and slowly worked his way inside of Neville. Harry was quite thick so it wasn't entirely easy, even with lube but he managed it without hurting Neville and once he hit that pleasurable spot inside of him nothing else mattered.

Harry thrust in and out of Neville gently and reached around and stroked his cock with a firm, smooth grip. 

“Ohhh. Your cock feels bloody amazing, Harry,” Neville said, always astounded how felt to have Harry stretching and feeling his arse.

“You feel good too. So tight,” Harry grunted.

Harry's lube covered hand was gliding over Neville's prick rapidly as he made short, fast thrusts inside of Neville. Neville felt all the tension in his body zeroing in on his prick and the pleasurable feeling of Harry's prick in his arse. Pulling hard on the ropes Neville gritted his teeth as he came again, most of it going on Harry's hand.

"Merlin, you're amazing, Harry," Neville said.

"Thanks, mate," Harry said as he put both his hands on the small of Neville's back and fucked him hard, holding nothing back, flesh smacking on flesh loudly as their bollocks slammed together.

“Mmmmm. Ffffuuccckkk!” Harry growled as Neville felt Harry’s cock spasming inside of him again.

Harry slowly fell beside him. Neville rolled over and looked at their cocks. They were both still hard.

"We're a bit of a mess, Harry," Neville said.

"We can have a shower if you'd like," Harry said.

Neville smirked.

"Yeah, I think I would like, actually," Neville said and they both got off the bed.

Moments later they were both in Harry’s large walk in shower. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we,” Harry said, his hands soaped up.

Neville stood in front of Harry, the hot water from the shower spraying his back while Harry's soapy hands caressed the pale skin of his torso. Harry then rubbed Neville's arms then moved down to his legs, avoiding the lingering sore, stiffness between his legs for the moment.

He gestured for Neville to turn around and grabbed the soap bar and rubbed it all over his back and then rubbed the soap in with his hands. Harry massaged Neville's arse which made Neville's cock twitch.

"Face me again," Harry said and Neville complied.

Harry's hands drifted to Neville's cock and balls which he cleaned with his soap hands in a firm but not rough manner. It felt good and Harry flashed Neville a smile but he offered Neville no immediate sexual relief.

Harry handed the bar of soap and said, "My turn."

Harry faced the wall opposite the shower head. Standing there naked and wet and his prick still hard made Harry look so fucking desirable. Neville soaped up his hands then placed his hands on Harry's chest and rubbed, feeling the leanness of Harry's muscles. Merlin, he was sexy!

Unlike Harry, Neville wasted no time scrubbing his way down to Harry's prick. Harry let out a gasp as Neville lightly stroked his shaft with a soapy hand. Harry bucked his hips but Neville stopped.

Panting a little, Harry turned around and Neville soaped up his back as Harry had done him before. Once Neville's hands found Harry's nicely shaped and firm bum they held there, squeezing and massaging. Neville pressed into Harry's back, letting his cock slide between the top of Harry's crack, the head brushing against the small of his back.

Neville began to glide his prick up and down Harry's crack, the soap making things easier. Neville then reached around and began to stroke Harry's cock while he rubbed against him. Quickly, Neville began to thrust faster, feeling tension building rapidly. Suddenly, Harry groaned and Neville felt hot drops of come hit his fingers as a wave of pleasure arched through him, spilling his own hot seed down Harry's crack, though there wasn't much of it now. Harry turned around and kissed Neville hard beneath the hot water, which rinsed the soap from their bodies. 

Once their bodies were clean and slick Neville dropped to his knees, his mouth desperately taking Harry inside of it as he sucked, wanting every last drop Harry had left. Neville brought Harry to a swift climax then pushed him against the wall, feeling as Harry clenched Neville’s hair when Neville brought him to one final climax.

He smiled up at Harry who was glaring at Neville with a lust so intense it nearly made him come right then and there. Harry was down on his knees and taking Neville deep into his mouth, pulling on Neville’s thighs, almost urging him to fuck his mouth.

Harry’s wet mouth sucked smooth, hard and deep until Neville shouted Harry’s name, spilling himself into Harry’s mouth for a final time, the potion finally wearing off completely.

Harry stood back up and they kissed, warm water still cascading down their naked bodies. Harry pulled away and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Neville asked, with a palm affectionately on Harry’s face.

"Nothing really. Just thought this was… well, sort of ridiculous. Now that… the potion wore off and I’m not so randy. Blimey, mate,” Harry said, turning off the water.

"I suppose it was. We humans ridiculous things to get off, I suppose. It was fun though, right?" Neville said.

"Bloody right it was. Next time we should try it with Ginny," Harry said.

"I don't know. We might be too much for her," Neville said and they both laughed hard.

“Now, you know that’s a lie. We’re the ones who can’t measure up to her,” Harry winked.

Harry kissed Neville’s shoulder as they stepped out of the shower together.

"I'm glad you're with us, Neville. I know Ginny and me have been together for a while, but… I hope you feel like you belong with us," Harry said.

"If I do it's because you always make me feel like I do. Thank you for that," Neville said, touching Harry’s face again.

"You're welcome," Harry said, kissing the side of Neville’s neck.

“Ready for a cuddle? I can tell you about my plants until we fall asleep again,” Neville said.

“That sounds bloody great,” Harry said, and took Neville by the hand, back towards the bedroom.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).


End file.
